Survivor: Bolivia
, , |seasonrun = August 12, 2014 - September 22, 2014 |numberofsurvivors =20 |winner = Andrew |runnerups = Brittany Diego |tribes2 = }} |previousseason = |nextseason = |returnees=Alexis (3) Brittany (3) Jack (3) JR (3) Sam (3) }} Survivor: Bolivia is the second season of Redturtle632's Survivor Wikia. Moderators Twists and Changes *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' Hidden Immunity Idols can be found and played on yourself or another castaway who is not already immune. They will negate all votes against the player it is played on. *'Good vs. Evil:' From days 1-8, the tribes were divided into either the 'good' tribe (Bueno) or the 'evil' tribe (Mal) based on their application. *'One World:' At the start of the game, the players were all placed in one chat room where they could talk to each other, but were quickly divided into two tribes after a little after an hour of the twist occurring. *'Tribe Switch:' On Day 9, with 17 players remaining the tribes were switched around with 9 contestants being on the new Mal tribe, and 8 players being on the new Bueno tribe. This twist lasted for 4 days, until Day 13. *'Double Elimination: '''There was a Double Elimination planned on Day 12 where both tribes would go to tribal Council and compete for combined individual reward/immunity. But on Day 11, Ty from the Mal tribe quit, so on Day 12, Mal would not have to go to Tribal Council but Bueno would. Mal competed for only individual reward instead, in which Ian won. Blake won reward/immunity for Bueno's Tribal Council. *'Mutiny: On Day 13, the two tribes has the opportunity to mutiny to the other tribe. 57% (8 out of 14) of the contestants took the opportunity and the tribes were majorly uneven with the new Mal having nine members and the new Bueno only having 5. This twist lasted for 6 days, until Day 19. The tribes were merged on that day. *'Early Merge: '''The contestants merged with a big tribe of 12 contestants. *'All Out: 'Returning from last season, this twist is all of the castaways do 1 round after another that each have a game included in them. The castaway that has the highest score each round stays, until it goes down to only two people left and the loser will be eliminated. The game is different each round so makes it more harder for each player. *'Merged Tribe Color: 'As a change from ''Germany, the hosts picked the tribe color rather then the players. Castaways The Game Voting History Trivia *This season has more hosts then the previous season. **The final 3 from Germany got to host with Jessie and Bryce. ***Originally it was going to be Jessie, Bryce, and Ryan, but Jennifer and Tyler helped with selecting the players & putting them into the tribes & became apart of the hosting team. *This season has four more players then the previous season. Episode Titles 1. "You're Going, Good Bye" — '''Laure 2. "A Bit Angry" — Anthony F. 3. "Not Exactly Excited About It" — Jack 4. "Don't Think I'm Bossy" — Jeffy 5. "Most Probably Six" — Najim 6. "Bitches... Lol" — Lucky 7. "Comeback In Full Track" — Red 8. "Hope I'm Not Blindsided" — Alexis 9. "Villains Always Triumph" — Tyler 10. "Even Your Grandmother" — Blake 11. "A Rainbow Eating a Unicorn" — Diego 12. "Rise Up From Comedical Defeat! — Andrew 13. "Don't Trust this Bullshit" — Laure 14. "I Have Worked My Butt Off" — Alexis Category:Seasons